


Shivaree

by Naithom



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, MFMM Break Down the Door Challenge, Traditions, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naithom/pseuds/Naithom
Summary: Our favorite family of choice has its own way of celebrating beginnings.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71
Collections: Break Down the Door Challenge





	Shivaree

The wedding was over, the guests had filed out of the church, and Hugh and Dot were on their way to the hotel where they would spend their wedding night, Bert hung to the back of the group and motioned to Cec and Mr. B. 

“Is everything ready?”

Both men grinned and shook their heads. 

Mr. B whispered gleefully, “I was able to acquire some excellent second-hand pots, pans, and wooden spoons while Cec got hold of several noisemakers. This should be a very successful shivaree.”

“As long as Dottie doesn’t get her hands on Miss Phryne’s pistol.”

“Did someone say shivaree?” Dot’s sister, Lola grinned from ear to ear. “I want in! I can get my hands on some noisemakers we used on New Years’ Eve.”

“What’s a shivaree?” The group started as, in their planning and amusement, they had not noted that the youngest member of the Fisher family had noted their huddling and, much like her guardian, decided to investigate what was in the works.

Mr. B double-checked to see that the wedding couple had departed and then chuckled as Jack and Phryne joined the group.

“As shivaree, Miss Jane is a means by which the men in a girl’s family welcome the groom by…”

“Giving him a hard time!” Cec giggled. Bert and Lola fought to keep from adding double-entendres in front of the child.

Mr. B continued, “By having some fun at his expense. Not being cruel or mean, just some mild ribbing. Just as the bride and groom want to spend their first private time together as man and wife, the family go to their window and let off noisemakers to distract them. In this way, the groom knows that the men of the family feel comfortable enough with him as their loved one’s partner to give him a gentle ribbing.”

As Jane took this all in, her guardian and Jack entered the conversation.

“Now, Bert, Cec, unless you never want to eat Dot’s cooking again, I would suggest no wedding night kidnappings, don’t remove their clothes from their luggage and fill it with rice, and no rude posters at the dock tomorrow.” 

Bert suddenly looked like a small boy caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

“Then what am I going to do with all that rice?”

*******************************************************

It had been a long trip home from Palestine and Phryne and Jack were grateful to be home in Melbourne. Within an hour of their arrival the welcome home party was in full swing. Hugs, kisses, laughter, and tears flowed as heavily as the whiskey and Champaign. Stories were told, news collected, and wagers were taken on sex, weight, and length of Dot and Hugh’s baby which would be arriving any minute. Jane sat on the rug next to Phryne and Jack’s knees reassuring herself that her family, was indeed, all together again.

Slowly, long after the midnight bells had rung, people said their goodnights and departed. 

As they stood in their usual place with Phryne lasciviously stroking his tie, Phryne murmured, “So, Inspector, I believe it’s time for something I have waited for for three years.” Jack softly massaged her waist and asked, “And what would that be, Miss Fisher?” Sliding her hands around his neck and looking deep into his eyes she said, “To take the most wonderful man I know upstairs and make it very clear that he’s so much more than just my crime-fighting partner.” And with their eyes pledging more sacred vows than any words could say, Jack picked her up and carried her upstairs.

Moments later, Phryne could be heard from all ends of the house yelling, “What is all this rice doing in my bed?” and with that, a cacophony of noise erupted. Phryne in her black robe and Jack, bare-chested with his braces hanging from his pants bolted out the door of the boudoir and half-way down the stairs to the sight of their loved ones laughing, cheering, and making enough noise to wake the dead and holding a bedsheet sign which read, ‘Welcome to the Family, Jack!’

Realizing that they were receiving their own version of a shivaree, Phryne tucked her head into Jack’s shoulder and hugged him. Jack laughed, kissed her gently on the head, and looked at this rag-tag tribe of society matrons, red-raggers, police officers, psychic butlers, and no-longer lost children and the beloved woman in his arms and realized they truly were well and completely, home.

**Author's Note:**

> For the MFMM Break Down The Door Challenge #6, Bert finally accepts Jack, I was reminded of an old tradition, one which has been utilized multiple times in my family. It's a means of celebrating loved ones and showing just how much a sense of humor helps to build a family.
> 
> Yes, the clothes being replaced by rice was actually done in real life. Hint: Don't use Minute Rice if there's any chance the luggage could get wet. Trust me on this.


End file.
